The Disbeliever
by Rugiku
Summary: From the ashes of war, it will always give rise to new life and hope. Then again, both hope and joy are overrated. AU OC story. R&R please
1. The Disbeliever

**Hey, this is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice to me!**

**By the way, this is a redo of Disbeliver-Un's story, The Disbeliver. She gave up on the story and I wanted to try my hand at writing Naruto so yeah, it's basically the Disbeliver minus the spelling and grammar mistakes (sorry Bel;;;). **

**The characters are two OCs and the Akatsuki. Also, I'm not really into the Naruto fandom so sorry for the misspelling of character names, places and moves or whatever I get wrong. These will probably be drabbles most of the time. The first couple of chapters will establish the characters and places but the entirety of the story will have no plot. **

**AU- alternate universe. Since I am not very familiar with personal details of the Akatsuki, I am only guessing at the ages included in this story. Also, this story does not follow the plotline in the actual Naruto series and thus, many people who have died so far in the manga are still alive. **

**So…**

**Disclaimer: Never did, never will own or gain profit.**

**Summary: From the ashes of war will always give rise to new life and hope. The disbelief on people's faces as they see you rise out of the ground will give way to hope and joy. Then again, both hope and joy are overrated.**

**Warnings: Violence, gore, swearing, ooc-ness, AU and other stuff I'm not bothered to mention at this time.**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Angst/ Horror/ Romance –I'm not sure if I can write these genres well so if you can give me pointers (i.e. Reviews) that would be most helpful. Genres subject to change in the storyline. **

**Inspiration: My best friend; Bel-Un and Run by Epik High**

**Pairings: TBA (to be announced)**

**Story plotline is very disconnected and will end up drabble style chapters.**

**OC Profiles:**

**Name: Flika **

**Village: Village Hidden in the Ashes (Fire Country)**

**Abilities: Manipulation of Fire and Ash**

**History: Daughter of the former Hokage. Ill when born and was kept indoors most of the time. Caused the Day of Black Sky. Destroyed her village in process.**

**Name: Chisu **

**Village: Village Wreathed in Shadows (Fire Country)**

**Abilities: Shadow manipulation/passing through solid objects.**

**History: Outcast from her village. In exile until found by Akatsuki member. Defined as 'monster' for reasons TBA. **

**Written in Flika's POV and then will define POV later. Also, first segment will be written as if writing a diary. Second is more definite in conversation type. The time and dates are just when they're talking/writing. If anyone finds it annoying, just tell me. **

_**Italics mean someone else is writing/talking aside from the POV.**_

**Disbelief –Part One**

Sunday, 5th September, 1:37 am

Run_._

That was what went through my mind at that time.

Run and run and run. Run as far as you can.

To get away from that person.

The sky was dark and full of ash, the flakes sticking in the back of my throat. I coughed again and stumbled over a gnarled root, scraping my skin. Sharp stones stabbed at my already bleeding feet as I broke out from the underbrush and onto a rocky beach.

Behind was untamed wild where I would certainly die and in front was flat, rocky beach with blackened water lapping lethargically at the grey shale. Would I hide in the wild where that ninja would probably find me, keep running along flat ground where I was easy pickings or jump into the water and hide in the slime?

The normal person would hide in the water. I would too…

If I knew how to swim.

There was a deep fall in the water very close to the shoreline. Wade too far out and I would drown. I took my chances with the water.

I splashed into the murky surf, carefully feeling around in the water. All of a sudden, the rock shelf gave way to freezing water and I hastily stepped back.

An explosion rocked the water, causing me to loose balance and fall in. I grabbed my nose, feeling a torrent of bubbles tickle my face.

Through the murky water, reds and oranges still managed to filter through the liquid. A shadow passed over where I was floating: a figure staring down, looking for the small, pale, seven-year-old figure in the water.

My lungs threatened to give way to the easy death of drowning in filthy water.

_Plop_

That's when I spotted the kunai with a paper bomb attached floating down towards me. A soft sizzle still audible in the ocean made its way to my ears and my stinging eyes widened.

_KABOOM‼_

I was tossed further out to sea, burns laced along my arms, legs and forehead. My vision wavering, I saw a dark, moving figure swimming closer and closer. Hopefully it was one of those shu-ark-z people talked about on rare occasion. They apparently ate people so I hoped it would eat me quickly.

My fingers loosened and a torrent of bubbles escaped. Scared, I had sucked in a lungful of water instead of air. Something grey-blue coloured then slammed me in the back and a cold iron bar looped around my waist.

My vision went black and all I could remember was a pair of sharp, golden eyes glaring at me.

-Chisu

Sunday, 5th September, 2:49 am

The snow was cold.

Well that was the biggest understatement of the century. Well done Captain Obvious!

Anyway, all I remember from that day was the cold ice and the pain that was inflicted on my body. As I lay in the slush that was mixing with my blood and soot, turning my blonde hair a murky shade of pink, I heard footsteps crunching through the fresh snow that was still pouring from the sky.

I won't deny that I was crying for a little bit.

Wow, what a sight I would have been; half dead in the snow, the other half frozen colder than a Popsicle with tears frozen on her face. And still Diedara picked me up like the stiff ragdoll that I was and carried me home.

Hm?

What d'ya mean by 'weren't you embarrassed'?

…

Heh, I remember you. Three years younger than me and already destroyed an entire village and had two other villages' Ohn Bu after you.

Picked up by Kisame no less.

Hey! Ow, I know he saved you from drowning you little prick!

Ack, sorry, sorry!

-sigh- Yes, I know I should stop sighing.

…

WHAT DID HE SAY?

That's it, I'm gonna go pound some sense into him…

Yeah, go and visit 'Uncle Kisame'.

Ouch! You should know not to throw books at people, Toast.

…

WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T FALL UNDER THE CATEGORY OF 'PERSON'?

-Flika

When I woke up, I remember being covered in bandages. We were in a cavern, only now I know it was one of our rest houses. Kisame was being patched up by Itachi who was about… fourteen or something.

Kisame told me that when I was out, he was fighting the Ohn Bu that was after me. All of a sudden during his fight... well, I can only quote it as, "you exploded".

Well, I can't deny that strange things happen to me while I'm unconscious. Once I woke up and the Hospital I was in was on fire for 'unknown reasons'.

Anyway, that's another story.

He brought me back and started to train me.

I remember that I wouldn't talk to anyone; anything I wanted (which wasn't much) I got myself. I only spoke a little to Kisame; back then, I thought he was my new 'Daddy'. But then again, he was the only one that figured out that I wouldn't talk to anyone because they were all male; I needed a friend my own age that I could relate to.

That's when Diedara picked up Chisu.

Chisu spent a full week unconscious and I ended up sitting for days just waiting for her to wake up. Diedara would come by occasionally and talk, but I wouldn't answer. Not for a long time.

It was a Thursday when Chisu opened her eyes. Hah, why would I remember that? Ah, let's not get sidetracked here.

Anyway, I was about… ten, I think. Chisu was thirteen and still much the same as she was then now.

When I really think about it, Chisu really only trusted Diedara at the time; she would easily lie to everyone else but I think it was Itachi that really got under her skin. Everyday they would have some form of fight over something meaningless. Diedara would tease, saying they were having a 'lover's spat'… whatever that is… Then Chisu would storm off to cool off while Itachi scowled at the self-proclaimed artist before sulking someplace.

I cannot remember much about my life before Kisame found me. All I do remember is a room.

This room was coloured in various shades of grey; like ash. There were blacks and whites, but the first six years of my life were spent in bland slate.

Anyway, I was the Hokage's daughter. Born ill and so, the Hokage sheltered me too much and caused my eventual abandoning and events described above.

The so called 'Hidden Weapon', I never had any friends.

I was taught to control my emotions to the point of killing them. I was also taught basic self defence but it was only after I joined the Akatsuki that I started to learn ninjutsu. Being in that room made me twisted, even more so than now.

I once found a baby crow chick in my room. It must have fallen through the roof or something because I woke with it spreadeagled (get it?) on the pillow next to me one morning. I named it Vorona and took care of it until my Father found it several days later.

He caught the bird and made me watch as he drowned it in the sink.

-Chisu

Hey.

_Woah, don't do that!_

Haha, it's not my fault you're so jumpy, Diedara.

_You walk through walls and you expect me to not be jumpy…_

Says the guy who thinks 'Art goes Boom'.

…

So, you wanna train?

_-sigh- Go ask Pein or something ,I've got stuff to do._

Like what?

_Getting ready for a mission._

You hate going on missions, especially long ones. Why not do something fun before you leave?

_Yeah, but I can't be fuc-… actually, that's a good idea…_

See? Now how about we drop clay cherry bombs on someone?

_Now, you're talking my language!_

**Okay… Was it good? **

**I mean was it boring or confusing or something?**

**I really want feedback on this so please review… **

**In the next chapter, it'll get more interesting since this was only to set the character's relationships with each other. **

**Basically, this is ItachixOC (lover), KisamexOC (father/daughter), DiedaraxOC (lover) and other things tba. **

**Next chapter will have implied references since I can't write it well so should I make it M or not? Basically, a couple of months after this chapter, the Akastuki get quite a bit drunk after a small celebration. Any other pairings are welcomed and will definitely be included~! **

**Thing get a little out of hand so next chapter will probably include humour as well. **

**Can't wait to see you read this again~**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Love Drunk

**Yay, back with the Disbeliever!**

**I think the last chapter was very vague and didn't really go anywhere so here's the good part! **

**Implied things in this chapter as well as alcoholic tendencies. I'm not sure if they only had sake then so I'm gonna put in the general stuff you drink at parties: beer, vodka and whiskey. **

**Truth or Dare games feature in this chapter as well. Three months have passed since the first chapter and Diedara, Chisu, Itachi and Flika are closer now to the point of going all the way. (lol)**

**First karaoke song is Magnet by Vocaloid (check it out on youtube!) and the second is Colours of the Heart which is the opening for Blood+. All in Jap lyrics and anyone who wants to know the translation, just ask!**

**If there are any ideas or suggestions people want me to write I'm all for it; just no hardcore smut or anything. Kaykay?**

**Good~**

Love Drunk

-Chisu

"Hey, let's have a party tonight!" Diedara leant against the wall where most of the Akatsuki were having breakfast.

"What, get drunk and play Truth or Dare like little kids? Please." Kisame snorted into his coffee.

Diedara's grin widened.

"Hn, that's a great idea!" I laughed when Kisame's cup of coffee hit Diedara square on the forehead with a satisfying thunk.

Kisame fixed himself with another cup of coffee and looked over at Itachi and Flika standing next to each other tending their own cups of coffee and tea respectively.

Itachi shrugged and Flika looked over at Pein.

Pein shrugged and so, the party arrangements began.

"Oh yeah! The Karaoke King is in the house!" I let Diedara dance around for a bit until a stray shadow that _I didn't use my chakra to manipulate_ tripped him.

Flika chuckled and snuggled closer to Itachi on the couch, who had already finished off a bottle of beer.

Kisame and Pein also laughed at Diedara's antics while sitting on the open patio drinking sake. The rest of the Akatsuki had joined and were scattered around, enjoying the full moon, the entertainment and the drinks.

"Hey, let's sing this song!" I picked a random song that sounded good and shoved a microphone into Diedara's hands.

_kabosoi higa kokorono hashini tomoru_

_itsunomanika moehirogaru netsujou_

_watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari_

_anatano teni rinpun o tsuketa_

_karamiau yubi hodoite_

_kuchibiru kara shitaeto_

_yurusarenai koto naraba naosara_

_moe agaru no_

_dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado naindato omowasete_

_kissu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwakuno tokini youshire oborete itaino_

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite_

_itoshiinara shuuchaku wo misetsukete_

_"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru_

_ikeru toko made ikeba iiyo_

_mayoi konda kokoro nara_

_kantan ni toketeyuku_

_yasashisa nannte kanjiru hima nado nai kuraini_

_kurikaeshita nowa ano yume janakute_

_magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi_

_furetekara modarenaito shiru_

_sorede iino dare yori mo taisetsuna anata_

_yoakega kuruto fuande_

_naite shimau watashi ni_

_"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo_

_naite itano?_

_dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado naindato omowasete_

_kiss o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwakuno tokini youshire oborete itaino_

_hiki yosete magnet no youni_

_tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au_

_fureteite modorenakuteii_

_sorede iino dare yori mo taisetsuna anata_

In between the verses, we would sing along or drink until the end of the song.

I picked another song and shove the microphone into Itachi's hands and with some encouragement from Flika, he sang.

_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta_

_Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to_

_Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu_

_Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu_

_Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita_

_Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku_

_Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo_

_If you turn on the lights..._

_Hikari he terashiteku_

_"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to_

_Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito_

_Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colours_

_Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara_

_Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare_

_Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku_

_Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa_

_Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni_

_It's all your fate. You gonna do that._

_"Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru" to_

_Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo_

_Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors_

_Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara_

_Kanashimi no Breath_

_Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo_

_Oto mo tatezu ni_

_"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to_

_Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito_

_Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colours_

_Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de_

_Just drawing...Colours in light and darkness_

_And take it...Colours in light and darkness_

_Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo_

_Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara_

It turned out that Itachi has a great singing voice while drunk.

I've been told that I'm a screechy drunk while Kisame is a sober drunk. Flika's a sexy drunk which is completely opposite to her conservative sober ways. Everyone else is too… varied. Diedara, on the other hand, is the same intoxicated or not.

Eventually, everyone staggered over to start a game of poker, which quickly deteriorated into strip poker (in which Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Zetsu were terrible at) and after that, Truth or Dare.

The bottle spun more than my head and it stopped on (who would've known) Sasori.

Diedara leant forwards and I tilted without his support. I wouldn't have noticed it if the blonde sculptor hadn't caught me before I hit the floor.

"So, what's your deepest, darkest secret?" Trust Diedara to come up with the lamest questions in Truth or Dare. Then again, we were all too drunk to say so and thus, ended up answering the questions honestly.

"I'm all alone." Slurred Sasori then promptly fell back and started snoring.

"Wh-wait. What kind of answer was that?" Hidan drawled into his cup and then collapsed.

"Okay then, let's go again!" Diedara spun the bottle again, ignoring the question.

Spin, spin, spin. Ow, maybe I should turn in then…

Spin… Stop. On Flika.

"So, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Huh? You seem more of a 'truth-every-time' person."

"A dare is always good fun and I'm bored." Flika traced a nail up Itachi's bare neck, earning a shiver.

Diedara scratched the back of his head in more of a gesture than scratching an itch.

"Okay then, I dare you to get laid by the end of tonight." Diedara was the king of dares… definitely not karaoke.

Itachi glared at Diedara. Luckily, most of the 'adults' were out cold drunk or nearing that state. Technically, only Itachi, Diedara, Flika and I were still (able to be) playing.

"What! Fine then. Get laid by Itachi by the end of tonight."

This time Flika glared (and her glares are scary; they actually set things alight) but Itachi swept Flika off the floor into a bridal hold before any Diedara burning happened.

"Well, we better get started." Itachi grinned and Flika snorted but looped her arms around the older man's neck, disappearing down the corridor.

A thought occurred to me then.

"Isn't Itachi like, seven years older than Flika?" I struggled to sit up and Diedara was there again, picking me up like some sop of a girl.

"So? Better than ten or even twenty years, that's creepy." I chuckled.

"True."

"Not to mention we have four years between us."

"Three and a half."

"Three point five, four; same difference."

Diedara set me down gently on the patio. I selected an unopened bottle of vodka on the tray next to the sliding door. The crickets were still chirping into the warm night and the moon was large, casting light onto the warm wooden planks and the sheltered garden in front.

Snapping the cap, I gulped down a burning mouthful of liquor and handed the bottle to Diedara who settled down next to me.

"Diedara, what am I to you?" The sky was very clear where we lived and so, the streak of stars across the night made my eyes prickle with heat for some reason. That question had been weighing on my mind for a while.

"What d'you mean?" Diedara looked over at me.

"I mean what am I to you; a friend, a colleague?"

"A partner, lover or nothing?" Diedara finished my sentence for me, proving how close we were in thinking.

I winced at the last bit.

"So? What is it?"

I looked back at the blonde but he was intently gazing at the stars.

A silence stretched on between us and I grew worried.

"Di-" Said person silenced me with a gentle finger on the lips.

"You are Chisu, to me. Just as you are, hn." He smiled at me and I smiled crookedly back.

"I feel the most comfortable with you, more complete than being with my art."

He laid his hand on mine that was resting on the wooden boards.

"I love you forever."

And he laid his warm lips on mine.

Konan arrived back to a home filled with snoring Akatsuki members. Most of them were splayed out around an empty glass bottle while Diedara and Chisu were sleeping curled up together on the open patio with sunlight streaming in through the open rice paper doors.

"I leave all of you alone for one day and this is what happens."

Konan began affectionately kicking her teammates awake.

Kisame stood from his seat in the kitchen with a blinding headache and a cup of coffee.

_Of all the days to get a mission and a hangover at the same time._ He thought with vehemence.

"Gonna leave soon." Kisame muttered before standing. He walked to Itachi's room before realising something was off about his room.

"Itachi, mission. Leaving soon or else." Kisame pounded on the door before it was opened rather sharpish by said owner of the room.

"What." Itachi glared at Kisame, clad in only his combat pants. The smell became stronger and wafted out into the corridor.

"Mission. And have you seen Flika? She should be up now." Kisame measured the tiny, subconscious moves Itachi's body made and then grinned.

"We'll leave in half an hour."

"M'Kay…" Mumbled Itachi before swinging the door shut but Kisame caught the edge, holding it open enough to talk. Instantly, Itachi became wary.

"You might want to take a bath before you leave, Flika too. You both stink of sex." Kisame leant in close before walking away.

**Inside Itachi's room:**

Flika's tousled red streaked black hair shook free of Itachi's bedcovers.

"He knows what I smell like, he is my father."

Itachi leant against the wall and rubbed his brow.

"I'll leave now."

"No, wait." Itachi sighed. "Sorry, I have to leave."

Flika had her singlet and shorts on. Standing, she hugged her lover and kissed him gently on the temple.

"There, that should help the hangover."

The girl smiled sunnily at the older Uchiha and he smiled and kissed her chastely back.

"Have a bath. I'll be back in a couple of days."

**Fluff! So cute a times but usually kills me. -_-**

**So, how'd you like this chapter?**

**Any suggestions are welcome right now so feel free to review and request~**

**I really should be studying for my school certificate instead of writing fan fiction but hey, it's only my education on the line, I mean, it's only my future career! *goes off the deep end***

**Reviews are like exploding clay to Diedara!**


	3. Haircuts

Deidara and Itachi had spent the better part of the day running from kunai knives. While this stimulated training, they could not make any mistakes.

Their enemy: Chisu, Flika and Konan.

Their mission: Convince them that their hair was _not_ long enough to warrant a haircut.

Current situation: Not so good.

"Why are we running from them again?" Deidara panted as they rested in a large tree, on the lookout for several girls with knives and a pair of scissors.

Itachi shot the younger man an irritated look. "Do you _really_ want to look like Sasori?" Itachi growled.

_Ah._

A faint, tell-tale whistle of a knife flying closer alerted the two ninjas that they had been found. They jumped to a different, safer branch only to have kunai thrust dangerously close to their hair through the leaves.

Taking off again, Deidara raged, "Why aren't we fighting back?"

Itachi was silent.

"It's not because they're girls, right?"

"Nope," Itachi's voice was slightly tighter than usual. "Not at all."

"Yeah, definitely not…" Deidara seemed a little unsure about it all.

Deidara leapt off another branch to run head first into something invisible and solid and… papery?

"RUN!" shouted Deidara and Itachi didn't need to be told again.

The shadow cloaked paper flittered into the visible spectrum and raced after the two fleeing nin. In less that ten seconds, the two Akatsuki members were paper-wrapped tighter than a Christmas present.

"HEY, UN! LET US GOOOO!" howled Deidara, struggling against the paper Konan wrapped around him and was rewarded with paper strapped over his mouth.

"Now, let's get started…" Itachi had faced off with many an opponent but never before was he as scared of scissor-wielding Akatsuki kunoichi.

"There." The last dark strand of hair fell away and landed neatly on the small pile on the floor.

Konan, finished and pleased with her work waved her hand and the paper binding Deidara and Itachi fell away, gathered up the leftover hair and wrapped tightly into a ball for Flika to incinerate.

Released, Itachi stretched and cracked stiff joints while Deidara unleashed all twenty minutes of his silent tirade against his captors in a single minute.

"Jeez! Trust Konan a little more: your hair looks the same as before." Chisu handed a mirror over to Deidara and he peered into it worriedly.

Chisu was correct, though the hair length was half an inch shorter, the style would be unchanged. Sighing with relief, Deidara handed the mirror over to Itachi who handed it back to Chisu.

"Now, was that so hard?" Chided Flika.

They were so going to get her back the next time they went swimming.


End file.
